


A Doctor Calls

by oonaseckar



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Career Change, Caretaking, F/M, Gallifrey, Gen, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: Donna is an in-home carer, paying the bills by looking after the sick and infirm. it's nothing unusual, to have a sick service-user, to have to call the Doctor in.It'sthisDoctor, though:he'sthe strange one.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble | The DoctorDonna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. quotidian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloody unscheduled service calls, honestly.
> 
> Bloody unexpected Doctors, too.

Service user Minnie -- _Minnie Pearl, whatta girl,_ that's what she tells Donna the boys used to whistle after her, seventy years back -- doesn't have a clue where her meds are. And there's nothing on the med sheet either. No medication safe, nothing in her client file, the supervisor on call has no clue. (The supervisor on call is the one who foisted the unscheduled call on Donna, but seems airily unconcerned.)

So Donna boshes and bashes about the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom cabinet, the bedside drawer, and she has no luck. She tries Minnie again, but as expected what she gets is, "I take the white pills, love, and the blue ones, but I want me hot milk. I'm not bothered about the pills. Don't like 'em: I rattle when I walk, these days, far as I can walk at all. Did I tell you about my daughter in law, she's dating a man off the telly? Rilly handsome fella: knows it, though, don't 'e?"

Donna isn't too happy: but she doesn't blame it on Minnie. Nor even on the supervisor, really, who is doing a difficult job with a minimum of assistance, on very near minimum wage. She blames the regular carers just a _little_: because, after all, hell, _where are the meds?_

But love is very important. And love is not about what you _feel_: it's about what you do. Love is all in the practice of it, daily, every hour and every minute. That's what her Mum had told her when she'd signed on for this. (Mum, the right old cow: and what does _she _even know about love, anyhow?) But she hadn't needed to tell Donna: it was the reason she'd signed up, after all. To deepen her love through monastic practice, to suffer and learn and love and die, like any other human.

Well, and to help pay off her credit cards, after getting the boot as a City PA.


	2. Chapter 2

She does root them out eventually, though, along with the logbook -- and what the hell either of them were doing under the _kitchen sink_ is something she'll be having words about, with Minnie's regular carers. Still. It's a relief, and she comes back to the tiny sitting room that Minnie pretty much lives in with a smile on her face.

There's a fella on the telly, as she walks through the door, announcing, "Got 'em, Min! We're gonna make you rattle like a marimba, they'll think you bin on a glamorous Spanish dirty weekend when you move around on your walker, next door!"

It's not a fella off a telly programme, though. The picture quality's terrible, and anyway Minnie was watching _Loose Women_ when Donna disappeared off to the kitchen, and it should still be on. The remote's on the sideboard, on the other side of the room.

It looks like when the government takes over all the channels, during an emergency situation. Like the regular yearly influx of bloody aliens. Or maybe a hostage situation, and this bloke's a crim, has taken Rees-Mogg hostage. Good luck getting any money for _him_ back: keep the bugger, sonny Jim!)


End file.
